Deja-vu
by Rosengale
Summary: (Season 6 spoilers )Kai's thoughts during Nya's last moments in episode 64


_**Hi! Welcome to my first story on fanfiction! I hope you all like it and think it's interesting. Feedback is greatly appreciated too. Just to warn you guys, this does have major season 6/ skybound spoilers, so if you don't want to be spoiled then don't read it until you've seen the season.**_

 _ **Summary: Kai's thoughts during Nya's last moments during the events of episode 64.**_

His mind was reeling. He didn't know what to think. Maybe if he believed hard enough, he would wake up from a dream and realize that this was all a nightmare and everything would go back to when things were good. Then again, when were they ever good? They were and always would be full of death and despair.  
He shut his eyes tightly and opened them again, but all he saw was his little sister's life fading as every second passed. He saw Jay cradle her, wishing it was him who was holding her instead.

Flashbacks started to take over his mind. He began remembering his childhood with Nya. One memory in particular stood out to him. He remembered when his father died. He had sworn to protect Nya from the demons that lurked in the shadows of the dark abyss Kai had come to know was life. He failed at that though.  
His eyes burned. who knew water could burn? But this wasn't water. It was his pain that overflowed him and spilled in waterfalls. Tears.

Who would have thought Nya would have a such a drastic destiny? Kai didn't. He saw Nya's head fall limp as she exhaled her last breath. He could see Jay sobbing. Lloyd and Cole's heads going down. Feel Zane's hand on his shoulder and vaguely seeing his illuminating eyes set on him.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and ask any godly being above why they would do this to him, but he didn't. He just stood there emotionless. He brought his hands to is face, no longer wanting to see this reality that was hell.

Kai remembered someone mention that dead people look as if they were in a slumber. Well, they didn't. Not to kai at least. He saw his sister and all he saw was a beautiful girl's life cut short. She didn't look asleep. No. Nya smiled when she slept. Now she looked dead. Lifeless. Pale.

'This must have been what Lloyd felt when he banished Garmadon to the cursed

realm,' Kai thought. The only difference was that Kai had already lost three people in his short span of life. First his mother, then his father... Now Nya. He was alone now. No family left. Sure he had the team, but they were different. Nya was his blood sister and now she was gone.

Why did everyone he loved die? Why was life so unforgiving and cruel to him? Maybe he deserved it, kai didn't know.

He heard Jay talk but he didn't pay attention. What got his attention however was Nadakhan granting a wish.

Did Jay wish Nadakhan away? He hoped. That was Kai's last thought before his mind went blank.

"Just take my hand Nya!" Kai rolled his eyes. Nya was really annoying him right now. Didn't she understand they couldn't get caught? He thought.

Suddenly he felt a small gust of wind hit his face and saw Nya doing Airjitsu and taking Jay's hand. For a brief moment Kai was proud of Nya for doing airjitsu, but then Jay and Nya kissed. "Gross!" Kai said aloud. He crossed his arms and turned around, not really wanting to see Jay and Nya kiss. It was awkward to him anyways, seeing his friend kissing his sister.

Kai wouldn't admit it, but he felt proud of them in a way for finally fixing their relationship issues with Cole and all. Kai wondered why Cole-

Cole's voice interrupted Kai's train of thought. "You know, I don't know what got in between them in the first place!" Kai turned around. Really? Did Cole actually ask that? 'That's sad.' Kai thought.

Suddenly Kai got a feeling of deja-vu as he remembered weird things. The last memory was truly terrifying.

'So that's what Nya meant when she said she remembered it all…' Kai thought with a shudder. Had that actually happened? Had Nya actually…. Died? Kai shook his head. 'no, maybe I just had a bad dream and just started to remember it. Yeah… that's all.'

 **Sorry about the terrible ending. Anyways keep in mind that I do take suggestions on what to write so if you would like me to post something requested by you, you are welcome to. Just remember I might not get to it. Thanks for reading this and have a good rest of your day/ night. (:**


End file.
